marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Calvin Zabo
Calvin Zabo is a medical doctor of ambiguous morality. After being violently separated from his gifted wife and baby daughter by HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D., he started the quest to avenge his wife and find his daughter, committing numerous crimes that earned him the nickname Monster. After discovering his daughter's whereabouts, he made a temporary alliance with Daniel Whitehall's HYDRA branch so he could take his daughter to the ancient Kree City where she could fulfill her destiny. Zabo appears to suffer from severe issues controlling his emotions, particularly anger. Biography Hunan Province Calvin Zabo worked in a clinic in China as a young adult, where he met the woman who would become his wife. As he could not understand the Chinese, she helped him with the translation. After a while, the two of them had a daughter, whom Zabo actually delivered himself, and they named her Daisy. Men claiming to be S.H.I.E.L.D., but who were in truth HYDRA, came to their clinic and demanded the woman to be handed over. Zabo and the woman resisted, but their efforts were in vain, as the woman was kidnapped nonetheless. He then left Daisy among people he trusted, and set off to search for his loved one.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become He later found her remains in Austria, apparently dead as a result of a vivisection performed on her by Daniel Whitehall. When Zabo discovered her body, he swore vengeance on her killer. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury He later returned to his village, only to find that Daisy had also been abducted by S.H.I.E.L.D. He went into a murderous rage, and butchered the entire population of the village. He then set off to find his daughter. Monster Zabo found Raina on the streets living as a beggar, holding onto stories that her grandmother had told her. At that time, she was in Thailand with a group of friends who called themselves "freaks." He sheltered them and raised their self-esteem. Meanwhile, he revealed to Raina that, if she could reunite him with his daughter, he could prove that her grandmother's stories about the Kree were true.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Years later, Zabo was visited by Raina, who had discovered Skye's identity, and presented him with a picture.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Grant Ward offered to give Skye information about her father, but she left his detainment cell in the Playground before he could proceed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows The Diviner Raina retrieved what he truly wanted, the Obelisk, and in order to test its authenticity, instructed Raina to hold it. Instead of turning into stone, the Obelisk glowed orange with the Words of Creation. He was pleased by the outcome, but in order to explain to her its significance, he required his daughter.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Ward promised Skye that he would always tell her the truth when she confronted him in his cell. Suspicious of his behavior, she asked him why. He told her that he wanted her to believe him when he says that he could lead her to her father. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People Raina begged him to give up the Obelisk, so she would not provoke Daniel Whitehall. He refused, saying that she has still not brought him Skye. Grabbing Raina's throat, he asked her if she feared Whitehall more than him. Loosening his grip, he told her to plead to Whitehall for her life. Later, Coulson's team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents reached his hideout, only to discover it deserted. A picture of him was left on the ground and Skye finds it in shock. Meanwhile he was hiding in his car outside and watched through a secret camera embedded in a clock on the wall. After seeing the two corpses of those he had killed, Skye called him a monster. In response he angrily smashed his tablet, which he used to see the hidden cameras. He then went to HYDRA Laboratories to meet Daniel Whitehall. When the guards tried to stop him, he promptly slayed them both. He then showed Dr. Whitehall the Obelisk, and offered not only to teach him how to control the power of the Diviner, as it's called in its native language, but how to survive it. When asked his motivation, Zabo said that they had a common enemy: Phil Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House The New Alliance Schematics for the Splinter Bomb were sent to Toshiro Mori from Daniel Whitehall and Calvin Zabo. When Skye attempted to get information about Senator Christian Ward from his brother, the conversation strayed into discussing her father. Phil Coulson activated the Inertial Confinement Laser Barrier to stop the discussion. Later, Skye returned to Vault D and had Ward tell his version of the massacre at the Hunan village.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Unable to sleep, Skye confided to Phil Coulson that she was upset because everything that was happening seemed to be connected. She mentioned her father's connection to the Diviner, HYDRA, the alien symbols, GH.325, and Grant Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Daniel Whitehall had a meeting with his scientists, but was disgusted when they told him things he had known since 1945. Zabo was brought in and he told Whitehall that he would help him learn the origin of the Diviner and edited the story that Whitehall told him of what he knew. Zabo was given a team of operatives to take to Australia to find the city matching the City Blueprints. When S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Antoine Triplett was shot during a firefight there, Zabo assisted in saving his life, in order to talk face-to-face with Phil Coulson. He revealed to Coulson that the Diviner had something within it, but when Coulson asked if it was equal to the Tesseract, he had no clue of the compasiron. The Doctor then escaped, leaving the medical care of Triplett to Coulson and Fitz. Before Coulson could tell Skye that he and Leo Fitz met her father, a match was found by the satellites searching for the Kree City. Meanwhile, Zabo met Grant Ward during his meeting with Whitehall. Jemma Simmons asked Antoine Triplett his impression of Zabo; before Trip could describe his insanity, Skye entered and joined the discussion. Coulson decided that he did not want Skye to go with him to the hidden city in San Juan because he did not want to accidentally reunite her with her father; he instead assigned her to go to Vancouver to help Raina instead. During the mission, Raina confided in Skye about how she met her father, and debunked Skye's belief that she was an alien. Family Reunion Zabo sat in a room and waited for Grant Ward to bring Skye to him inside the Ponce de León Theater‏‎, a temporary base HYDRA established in San Juan. Zabo told Skye how he'd waited so long to be reunited with her. Though she was repulsed by him, calling him a monster, she listened as he told her of how he met Skye's Mother. She corrected his story when he said that S.H.I.E.L.D. took her to Austria to kill her, revealing that it was HYDRA that truly did the deed. Zabo told her he'd known all along that Whitehall killed his wife and that he was using the HYDRA leader to reunite them; he planned to rip Whitehall apart in revenge. Whitehall had a meeting with Zabo, Skye, Ward, and Raina, wanting to know if Skye would survive touching the Diviner. When she did and attacked a HYDRA operative with it, Zabo lunged at Whitehall, but Whitehall stopped him with a device previously planted on Zabo that paralyzed him. Stunned, Zabo used the opportunity that Ward gave him by distracting their guard to remove the device and kill the guard. He did not free Ward or Skye because he did not want them to see him kill Whitehall; he left them still bound. Zabo saw Whitehall, but before he could attack, Phil Coulson killed the HYDRA leader. Angered that he could not exact his revenge on the now dead man, Zabo took his rage out on Coulson. Skye found the two struggling, and at gunpoint, told her father to leave and never see her again. Zabo agreed to leave, but promised that she would eventually come to him for comfort, because no one else would understand her after her transformation. He also revealed her birth name to her: Daisy. Abilities *'Medical Training': Zabo has extensive medical training. Relationships Family *Skye's Mother † - Wife *Skye - Daughter Allies *Raina *Grant Ward Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Antoine Triplett † **Leo Fitz *Brick † - Victim *Deacon † - Victim *HYDRA - Former Allies **Daniel Whitehall † **Sunil Bakshi **Agent 33 Appearances Behind the Scenes *Though the character's full name wasn't yet revealed in the series, it was confirmed by Maurissa Tancharoen that the character is Calvin Zabo. *In the comics, Calvin Zabo is best known as the supervillain Mister Hyde, an enemy of Daredevil and father of superpowered S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson. *Kyle MacLachlan did not play Calvin Zabo in the character's first appearance, Beginning of the End; the character was instead portrayed by a stand-in. References External Links * * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Physicians Category:High Body Count Category:Villains